This Core provides neurochemical analyses for members of the Program Project. In particular it analyzes the dopamine (DA) content of tissue taken from 6-OHDA-treated animals as a means of quantifying the impact of the lesion. Other assays available include that for serotonin, tyrosine hydroxylase activity, and protein. Additional analytical procedures will be developed as necessary.